


Wait for it

by cusTutZo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Revolution, Wilbur Soot x male reader, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cusTutZo/pseuds/cusTutZo
Summary: loosely based on the song "Wait for it" from the Hamilton soundtrack because the song inspired me to write some Wilbur fluff
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/male reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Wait for it

Letter after letter, Wilbur nearly didn't stop writing to him. Although he didn't get as many as he'd want back, he still clung onto the letters he did get back. He even went as far as keeping them in a pocket hidden under the jacket of his uniform, whenever he felt cold or hopeless, he'd take a moment to refresh his mind of each word written on the parchment. It reminded him of who he had waiting for him at the end of everything, one of the many reasons he had in order to keep going. This morning he'd received a new letter.

But there was something different about this letter, he wanted to meet with Wilbur. They'd never tried something like this, as if Dream had even intercepted one letter, it would be detrimental to (Name)'s safety; to find out one of your own soldiers is romantically involved with the leader of the opposing side, any leader would be furious with that information. Although this risk could cost way too much, it'd been nearly a year since he'd been in the same room with the other male. And so he folded the letter back up, and tucked it into his pocket.

The set meeting time was Dusk, the meeting spot was in the forest not far behind Eret's castle. It pained him to travel anywhere near it, being a symbol of a traitor whom heavily wounded L'manburg. As it began to get darker, Wilbur got ready. Throwing a cloak on, for both to be concealed, and for warmth. He packed a few necessities into a satchel, and set off.

His heart beat was fast, if someone was following him, he wouldn't have known. The sound pounded in his ears, making it feel like his head was throbbing. But luckily, the area wasn't well lit, allowing the man to travel completely within the night, and moonlight being blocked by both towers of Eret's castle. When he stepped into the forest, he could feel his breathing relax. He was most likely in the clear now, and judging by the faint light of a redstone torch, he was about to find what he set out for.

The other male stood still, dumfounded that Wilbur had actually came. His hand went up to cover his mouth, and he walked over to the taller man. Their arms wrapping tightly around each other. Within seconds, Wilbur involuntarily let out a sob, causing the shorter of the two to hug him tighter.

"I thought I'd never see you again.." Wilbur whispered, his voice coming out more high pitched as he choked back another sob. 

"I love you too much to let that happen." (Name) mumbled into Wilbur's. 

Wilbur continued to let out quiet sobs, his breathing and body both being shaky, this was all so overwhelming to him. (Name) slowly started to drag Wilbur down as a nonverbal was of telling him to sit down, and once he'd gotten the hint, (Name) had climbed into his lap. 

"It's okay, I'm right here Wil," He whispered "I'm not leaving anytime soon". 

He began to rub Wilburs back as his sobbing turned into sniffling, the two separated just so (Name) could wipe Wilbur's tears away, then pressed his chest against the other male's once again. 

"I missed you so much..." (Name) said, running his fingers through Wilbur's hair, sort of petting him, as he knew it used to comfort him very well. 

They could feel each time the other breathed, and it made Wilbur's heart beat heavier, he hadn't felt this good in so long. He leaned into (Name)'s touch, he'd been desperate to receive any kind of affection from this man again. 

Wilbur's cloak had been wrapped around the two, increasing the warmth shared between them. His head rested in the crook of (Name)'s neck, taking in the scent he'd missed for so long with each autopiloted breath. It was similar to the smell of campfire, but so much more welcoming. It was somewhat intoxicating as well, as Wilbur could never get enough of it when they used to share the same bed. 

(Name) had ceased petting him, making Wilbur let out a groan in protest, only to feel the other male shift off of his lap. Wilbur was afraid his lover was about to leave, and as he was about to say something, he felt himself be pulled down once again. Arms intertwining with (Name)'s once again, and he felt a soft kiss on his neck, causing him to return on onto (Name)'s forehead. 

Wilbur's right hand laid on the small of (Name)'s back, while the other hand and arm worked as a headrest for the two. (Name) had a had reach behind Wilbur's head, and resume playing with his hair a bit, and the other laid close to his own chest in between the two. Slowly their legs had intertwined as their position shifted a tiny bit here and there, neither had been sure when they fell asleep like that, but they had. 

It was probably the best night of sleep Wilbur had gotten in the year they were apart. But sleeping in the forest came with the consequence of getting caught. 

"What are you two doing out here?"


End file.
